


First Date

by I_still_believe_in_heroes



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 03:46:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7298173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_still_believe_in_heroes/pseuds/I_still_believe_in_heroes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by this request<br/>Maybe do a one-shot of the two of them training. Or one where they are one vacation or a date. By syrisa19</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Date

You were heading towards your room, after a particularly difficult training session. In that moment all you wanted was to take a warm shower, and then sit around reading your favourite book and listening to some good music.  
Later, after taking your shower you had tied your hair in a loose bun and searched your closet before selecting a pair of loose satin bottoms and a plain white tank top. You had just sat down with your book when a clean knock rattled your door.  
Slightly irritated, you folded the corner of your page and went to see who it was. You opened the door to see Alex leaning slightly awkwardly on the doorway. You were startled by his presence, because in the last few months that you had known him, he had never made the effort to find you.  
"Alex is everything okay?"  
"Yeah everything is fine, I just thought I'd stop by." He said entering the room uninvited. He sat down on your little armchair and picked up your book.  
"Are you seriously reading this again? You need to find better ways to spend your time. Like with me?" He finished with a mischievous grin. You returned a small smile and decided to draw out whatever he was trying to get to.  
"Oh but why would I want to do that?"  
"I can offer you really good food and even better company."  
"So Hank's coming?"  
He groaned and stood up, stepping into your space.  
"Come on Y/N no more games, what do you say to coming on a date with me on Friday?"  
You smiled at him and nodded. "I'd like that."  
The door had just shut on Alex's departure when you realised that you didn't know what time the date would be. You opened the door to ask him and were shocked to see him walking away triumphantly and throwing his fist in the air.  
\--------------(time skip to Friday)-----  
The day had finally arrived and you were so nervous you felt like you had a nuclear war raging in your stomach. You had no idea what to wear or what the two of you would be doing. You combed through your wardrobe trying to find a decent outfit. You decided on a simple black dress and flats because you liked how Alex was so much taller than you. After applying basic makeup with winged liner and setting your h/c hair free you grabbed your purse and headed for the door. You had told Alex you would meet him outside so you were shocked to see him at your door.  
He smiled at your appearance.  
"You look great y/n."                 Alex was wearing jeans, a grey checked shirt, a white top and a leather jacket.  
"Not too bad yourself." You said with a smirk as you took his arm and allowed him to lead you outside.  
\------------(time skip again)----  
The date was going better than expected. Alex had chosen a lovely restaurant with great food and friendly waiters. The two of you were chatting well over your dinner.  
"You seriously did not know you had powers until you were twelve years old?" Alex asked laughing incredulously.  
"No. I had just been putting popcorn into the microwave when it suddenly exploded and sent popped kernels everywhere."  
"How did your parents react?"  
You shifted uncomfortably at this.  
"They were scared. They were very religious and they thought I was possessed or something. They doused me in holy water all the time, and brought me to church whenever they could. I'm not angry at them or anything. In the end I saw how upsetting it was for them. It embarrassed them, they would not speak to me and they were isolated from our neighbours. I decided to just leave. I figured maybe they could return to normal without me there."  
"Where did you go?"  
"I was on the streets for a little while but thankfully Charles found me and sent Hank to bring me to the school. I was alone for almost six years but then they saved me" You finished shrugging your shoulders slightly.  
You say there silently feeling Alex's intense gaze on you. You were embarrassed and hoped he was not judging you.  
"What are you thinking?" You asked him, biting your bottom lip nervously.  
"I'm just really glad I finally asked you out."  
You smile shyly at him and placed your hand on his on the table. "I am too."


End file.
